


Hetalia Adoption Scenarios

by Vigilant_Schemer



Series: Hetalia Scenarios [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adoption, Female Protagonist, Female Reader, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, New Family, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigilant_Schemer/pseuds/Vigilant_Schemer
Summary: Imagine being adopted by your favourite Hetalia ship? Wouldn't that be awesome?





	1. Meeting Them For The First Time (England X America)

**Author's Note:**

> Crack the Caesar Cipher for hidden messages at the end of each chapter

Alfred couldn't help but frown as he glanced around the orphanage. None of the kids were really sticking out to him. He turned around slightly and couldn't help but laugh as he saw that Arthur had been pinned down by a couple of the older kids, who were petting his eyebrows. 

Before he could go over and help his poor husband he felt something tug on his pant leg. When he looked down it took all of his will power not to coo over how cute the little girl was. She had big (E/C) eyes, soft looking (H/C) hair and she was clutching a stuffed bunny close to her chest. Alfred crouched down so that he was face to face with the little girl, who looked no older than 4. 

"What can I do for you, little lady?" He asked in his southern accent making her giggle, she had an adorable laugh. 

"I wanted to know if I could pet the green bunny on your shoulder" She said sweetly. Alfred sucked in a breath in surprise which was mirrored by flying mint bunny. (yes Alfred can see him). 

"You can see him?" He asked shocked. She blinked up at him in confusion before nodding. 

"Yeah, why am I not suppose to?" She asked worriedly while clutching onto her bunny tighter, which just broke his heart. But before he could say anything Arthur came over while smoothing down his eyebrows. When he was done that he looked down and saw the worried little girl and frowned in concern. 

"Alfred what did you do to the poor dear" Arthur said while crouching down next to Alfred to get a better look of the little girl. 

"Arthur she can see flying mint bunny" Alfred whispered causing Arthur's, very bushy, eyebrows to shoot up into his hairline. This however only made the little girl more worried. 

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong" She said fearfully which made both of their hearts break. Arthur reached over and gently put his hand on her shoulder, neither of them missed her slight flinch. 

"You did nothing wrong love, we're just surprised is all" Arthur explained causing her to look up from where she had buried her face into her bunny. 

"Really?" She asked shyly and Alfred and Arthur both nodded while giving her soft smiles. 

"Yes love" Arthur said which caused a large smile to appear on her face. 

"Okay! But why were you surprised that I could see the bunny?" She asked cutely. 

"Well, not a lot of people can see him, the fact that you can means that your special" Arthur explained which caused a wonder-filled expression to appear on her face. 

"Really?" She asked stunned and Alfred gave her a cheeky grin. 

"Yes, indeed little lady" He said while once again slipping into his southern accent which like last time made her giggle. 

"Your really funny mister" She said making Arthur laugh. 

"Yes, he is dear" Arthur said teasingly making Alfred pout. Before they could say anything else the matron called the kids into the dining room for lunch. Before the little girl left she pulled Alfred and Arthur into a hug. 

"My names (Y/N), please come visit again" She said sweetly before scurrying off, leaving the two men dumbfounded. 

"Arthur?" 

"Yes Alfred"

"Can we adopt her?"

"Yes, yes we can" 

**< ><><><><><>**

Bvbp qexq pbb cxfofbp efab vbxop lc mxfk 


	2. Meeting Them For The First Time (Canada X France)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack the Caesar Cipher for hidden messages at the end of each chapter

"Remind me again why we chose the most run-down orphanage in town?" Matthew asked, Francis just gave him a large smile in return.

"Because I figured the kids here would be the most in need of a home" He said sweetly before walking into the building, a fond smile appeared on Matthew's face before he followed after his husband. When he entered the building he saw Francis talking excitedly with the matron who had a fond look on her face. Francis suddenly turned around and waved Matthew over excitedly, causing the Canadian to smile fondly as he did so.

"And this is my amazing husband Matthieu" Francis said excitedly while he grabbed onto Matthew's arm. Matthew tensed ever so slightly as he stared at the matron waiting for her smile to disappear. But it didn't if anything it had grown.

"We're very happy to have you both, please follow me and I'll show you where the children are" She said sweetly before leading them towards a door with peeling blue paint. When she opened the door they were hit with the sound of playing children

"Feel free to mingle about, I'll just be in my office" She said before walking away. Matthew went to walk in but Francis grabbed his hand, causing Matthew to give him a confused look.

"What if none of them like me?" He asked worriedly causing Matthew to give him a reassuring smile.

"They'll love you I promise" He said causing the worry to drain from Francis' face. They quickly split up and began to socialize with kids.

Francis turned to check on his husband and couldn't help but laugh when he saw Matthew having an argument with a little boy over hockey. His laughter stopped abruptly when he saw some older boys picking on a little girl who was crying and clinging to her stuffed bear tightly. Francis quickly walked over to break them up.

"Hey leave her alone" Francis commanded, the three boys glared at him before storming off, once they were gone Francis knelt down to examine the little girl to see if she was hurt at all.

"Are you alright cher?" He asked and the little girl nodded while she wiped away her tears, Francis suddenly felt the strongest urge to pick her up, so that is what he did he picked her up and placed her onto his lap causing the little girl to squeak adorably.

"Why were those boys picking on you little one?" He asked and she just shrugged her tiny little shoulders.

"I don't know sir, they just don't like me" She mumbled sadly while rubbing at her watery eyes, which just broke Francis' heart.

"Well don't worry from now on I'll make sure they never bother you again" He said confidently causing her to stare up at him with her big (E/C) eyes which were filled with confusion.

"How will you do that?" She asked cutely causing Francis to smile as he picked her up, causing her to once again squeak.

"I'm going to adopt you" He said causing her eyes to widen as he started to walk towards Matthew.

"Really? You really want to adopt me?" She asked in shock causing him to smile and nod which in turn caused a large smile to appear on her face.

"Matthew I have decided to adopt this adorable little girl!" Francis announced to his husband causing the Canadian to raise his eyebrow at him as he ended his argument with the little boy.

"Really now" He said as he stood up to look at the little girl, she gave him a shy smile before burying her face into Francis' chest. Matthew smiled at the adorable sight.

"You've made a good choice Francis" He said while kissing his husbands cheek causing the man to blush scarlet and the little girl to giggle adorably.

"So little one what's your name?" Matthew asked and she gave him a shy smile.

"It's (Y/N)" She said shyly causing both men's hearts to melt instantly. She was just so adorable!

**< ><><><><><>**

Qeb xkdbi qoxmmba fk ebii exp cfkxiiv ybbk cobba


	3. Meeting Them For The First Time (Austria X Prussia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack the Caesar Cipher for hidden messages at the end of each chapter

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?" 

"Absolutely not" 

"Pretty pretty please?" 

"Okay fine!"

"Yeah!" Gilbert cheered before pulling Roderich into a tight hug. Causing the Austrian to roll his eyes fondly. 

"Oh, I have got to tell Eliza!" He said excitedly before running out of the room while pulling out his phone. Roderich just sighed and shook his head fondly. 

*Time Skip brought to you by the awesome Prussia!* 

"Not that I don't enjoy your company Elizabeta, but why did you decide to come with us?" Roderich asked while the three of them walked into the orphanage. Elizabeta just gave him a dazzling grin. 

"Because your a stick in the mud so I have to help Gilly find the best kid ever" She said seriously causing Gilbert to laugh and Roderich to scoff. 

After meeting with the matron and explaining why Elizabeta was there, which caused the matron to laugh, they were lead into a large playroom were a bunch of kids of different ages were playing. Gilbert instantly sped off to meet the kids while Roderich stayed to talk more with matron while Elizabeta followed after Gilbert. 

When she finally caught up with the excited Prussian she saw he was sitting in front of a little girl with (H/C) and big (E/C). The little girl was telling him a story while using her stuffed chick to act it out. 

"And then the mighty knight slew the dragon-witch and saved the kingdom from her curse, the end" The little girl said before making her chick bow. Both Gilbert and Elizabeta clapped causing the little girl to blush adorably. 

"That was an awesome story frau!" Gilbert cheered causing a shy smile to appear on the little girls face. 

"T-thank you sir" She said shyly causing both Gilbert and Elizabeta to coo. 

"You don't need to call me sir frau, makes me sound old" Gilbert said cheerfully causing Elizabeta to snort in amusement which made Gilbert glare at her playfully. The little girl couldn't help but laugh at this. 

"You two are funny" She said sweetly causing the two of them to smile. 

"Gil's the really funny one, you should see him with his pet bird" Elizabeta said teasingly causing Gilbert to pout while the little girl's eyes widened with excitement. 

"You have a pet bird?" She asked excitedly causing a large grin to appear on Gilbert's face. 

"Yeah, his name is Gilbird and he's my best little buddy ever" He said equally excitedly causing her bounce happily in place. 

"I've always wanted a bird but were not allowed any, so I just have (SA/N)" She said cheerfully as she held out her stuffed chick. This caused them to launch into a lengthy conversation about birds which made Elizabeta chuckle fondly in amusement, she was almost positive that Gilbert would be adopting this little girl. Who's name they never got now that she thought about it. 

She decided to leave the bird fanatics to their conversation and went to find Roderich, only to see that he was chasing a kid who had somehow gotten a hold of his glasses. She couldn't help but laugh as she quickly got the glasses away from the little boy which made him pout before he ran off. 

"Thank you, Eliza, I took them off to clean them and the next thing I know I was chasing a tiny child" Roderich grumbled as he placed his glasses back on his face causing Elizabeta to chuckle in amusement. 

"Well you better get used to tiny children because I think Gilbert has fallen in love" She said cheerfully as she gestured to where Gilbert was still excitedly talking to the little girl, this caused Roderich to sigh. 

"Of course he has" He mumbled as he walked over to the duo. Elizabeta just smiled in amusement as she watched the little girl instantly melt Roderich's heart. Yeah, they were definitely adopting her. 

**< ><><><><><>**

Qeb pqlovqbiibo'p pqlov fp xylrq ql ybdfk


	4. Meeting Them For The First Time (Germany X Veneziano)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack the Caesar Cipher for hidden messages at the end of each chapter

"Why did I agree to this again?" Ludwig mumbled to himself as he watched Feliciano bounce around between different groups of children. They were at a local orphanage looking for a child to adopt. 

"Because secretly you want to be a dad and because it got Feli to stop begging you for a kid" Lovino said emotionlessly as he watched his brother act more like a kid than the actual kids he was talking to 

"Right" Ludwig grumbled to himself. The two them jumped when they heard Feliciano yelling, they glanced around but didn't see him so they concluded that he must have gone around the corner. The stared at each other. 

"He's your brother" Ludwig said but Lovino just shook his head. 

"And he's your husband" He fired back causing Ludwig to grumble to himself as he went to track down his hyperactive husband. When he turned the corner he saw a very surprising sight. 

Feliciano was standing in front of a crying little girl who was clutching a stuffed dog to her chest while he shouted very angrily in Italian at a group of older girls, one of which was holding a pair of scissors. And that's when he noticed the (H/C) hair on the ground and that the little girl that Feliciano was defending had a very choppy hair cut. 

"What's going on here!" He barked causing the little girl to jump fearfully, which made him feel guilty, while the older girls booked it. Feliciano took a deep breath before he crouched down in front of the still crying little girl. 

"It'll be alright bambino" He said softly as he gently wiped away the little girl's tears. She hiccuped and gazed up at him with her red-rimmed (E/C) eyes. 

"T-Thank y-you mister" She mumbled weakly, Feliciano just gave her a gentle smile and pulled the little girl into his arms as he stood up and placed her on his hip. She instantly buried her face into his chest. 

"Luddy I-" Feliciano began but Ludwig cut him off by pulling him into a hug, being mindful of the little girl clinging to the Italian's side. 

"Yes" Was all he said as he pulled away causing a large grin to appear on the Italian's face before he glanced down at the little girl on his hip. 

"Don't worry (Y/N) everything will be okay from now on" He said softly causing the little girl to look up at him and give him a shy smile. He then rushed off to find the matron, being mindful of the small child on his hip. 

Ludwig smiled softly before going to track down his husband's brother, it was probably really cruel of him to want to sick the man on those girls that had hurt (Y/N) but he was feeling a bit spiteful. He hadn't even spoken to the girl yet but he already felt very protective of her and he knew that Feliciano felt the same way. 

**< ><><><><><>**

Qeb jxcfx al klq prmmloq yriifbp


	5. Meeting Them For The First Time (Spain X Romano)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack the Caesar Cipher for hidden messages at the end of each chapter

After multiple hours of begging Antonio had finally convinced Lovino to adopt a child with him, he caved after the Spaniard had bribed him with a whole crate full of tomatoes. 

Lovino let out a long sigh as he glanced around the room full of children, pointedly ignoring his own child of a husband. He would never admit it to the Spaniard but he secretly really did want a child of his own, he only resisted so long because he knew he would get tomatoes out of it if he did. 

As he was surveying the room he noticed a little girl with (H/C) and (E/C) was sitting in the corner and was stubbornly refusing to cry as she nursed her wrist. With his interest, and concern, peeked he approached the girl. 

She noticed his approach and stopped nursing her wrist so that she could give him a pretty impressive glare, but Lovino was far too accustomed with glares for it to affect him so he simply plopped down onto the ground next to her. 

"What do you want?!" She snapped defensively which caused Lovino to raise an unimpressed eyebrow. 

"What happened to your wrist?" He asked instead which seemed to catch the girl off guard, now that he was this close he could see that her wrist had a really nasty bruise on it. 

"Why do you care?" She questioned sceptically as she pulled her wrist closer to her chest. 

"I'm curious" He answered blandly which caused her to narrow her eyes but she did move her wrist closer to him so that he could see. And once he got a good look at it his blood began to boil, it wasn't just bruised it was sprained and the bruise was in the shape of someone's hand. 

"Who did this?" He asked furiously which caused her to flinch and for her eyes to dart somewhere behind him. He turned quickly and saw that she was looking at the Matron, whose name he hadn't bothered to remember. 

"She didn't like it when I said I missed my mamma and papa" She mumbled softly which caused Lovino head to whip back around towards her and saw that she was crying. His eyes narrowed angrily before he effortlessly picked the little girl up and placed her on his hip, which caused to gasp in shock before she clung tightly to him. 

He then spun on his heel and marched off towards the Matron who was casually chatting with Antonio. They both turned to face him when he stopped in front of them and while Antonio smiled at them the Matrons eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Vargas-Carriedo I must ask you to put (Y/N) down, she's supposed to be in time out" The woman reprimanded him which just pissed him off more, so instead of putting her down he placed (Y/N) into Antonio's arms before he glared venomously at the Matron. 

"You have a lot of nerve laying your hand on a child" He growled which caused Antonio to gasp while the Matron's eyes narrowed. 

"I don't know what she told you Mr. Vargas-Carriedo, but I have never once laid an unkind hand on any of my wards. She simply does not like that she was put in time out for speaking out of turn" She growled which just named Lovino's eyes narrow even further. 

"Yeah tell that to her sprained wrist, and speaking out of turn my ass! She misses her parents! What right do you have to punish her for that?!" He snapped which cased the Matron to take a step back in shock. Feeling slightly satisfied he turned back towards Antonio and saw that he was softly comforting the crying girl. 

"Antonio do you mind helping (Y/N) pack her things, she's coming home with us" He said and Antonio only hesitated for moment before he nodded and walked off with (Y/N), who was pointing towards the corner where a backpack was sitting as well as a stuffed cat. 

Lovino then turned back to face the Matron and saw that she was glaring at him in outrage, which to be honest kind of amused him. 

"You can't just take her! I won't let you!" She shouted which caused a few children to glance their way warily. Lovino couldn't help but smirk as he leaned in closer to the furious woman. 

"I can and I will unless of course, you want me to call the police. I'm sure they'd find all kind of things that would get you a very long prison sentence" He practically purred which caused her to pale violently. Just as Antonio returned with (Y/N), Lovino gave the Matron one more satisfied smirk before he walked off with his husband and new daughter. 

Once they were in the car Antonio turned to give him a very serious look, which kinda surprised Lovino and to be honest kind of intimidated him. 

"You're going to sick the mafia on her aren't you?" He asked though it sounded more like a statement, this caused an almost shark-like smirk to appear on the Italian's face. 

"Yes" Was all he said which caused an almost invisible smirk to appear on the Spaniard's face. Lovino smiled at this, only to jump slightly when he felt a small hand on his arm. 

He turned around and saw (Y/N) looking at him with her big (E/C) eyes before she leaned closer and whispered something into his ear. 

"Thank you" 

<><><><><><>

zefia xyrpb tfii klq dl rkmrkfpeba 


End file.
